Network communications between computing devices may be carried out by transmitting network packets from one device to another. For example, network packets may be transmitted utilizing a packet-switched network. Many different types of network packets having a variety of characteristics may be transmitted between computing devices. Network administrators may monitor various aspects of network traffic going into and out of their respectively managed networks. For example, a network administrator may analyze network traffic for problems or anomalies, such as malfunctioning devices, misconfigured devices, or malicious actors.